The present invention is directed to damping mechanisms, and more particularly, to damping mechanisms for use with hinged covers of housings and other enclosures.
Electronic devices, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, scanners, CD players and the like typically include a body that provides structural integrity to the device. In order to provide access to the internal components of the device, the body typically includes an access opening that is protected by a movable cover. The cover is movable between an open position and a closed position such that the internal components of the device can be accessed through the access opening. The cover may be biased in either the open or closed position, and a detent mechanism may be used to maintain the cover in its non-biased position. Various mechanisms, such as springs, air/hydraulic piston assemblies, or gravity may be used to bias the cover in the open or closed positions. However, the biasing mechanisms may not provide for a smooth, controlled opening or closing motion of the access cover. Accordingly, there is a need for a damping mechanism that damps the motion of the cover of an electronic device.
The present invention is a damping mechanism which can be used to damp the movement of a cover of a housing, such an electronic device. The damping mechanism includes a cam having a generally curved cam surface that is shaped to engage a generally planar damping surface. The damping pad and cam cooperate to slow the opening or closing motion of the cover.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a damping mechanism for use with a housing having a body and a cover pivotably attached to the body, the cover being movable between an open position and a closed position. The damping mechanism includes a body engagement surface located on the body and a cover engagement surface located on the cover. One of the body engagement surface or the cover engagement surface includes a generally planar damping pad and the other of the body engagement surface or the cover engagement surface includes a cam having a generally curved cam surface. The cam surface is shaped and positioned to engage the damping pad such that the damping pad and the cam cooperate to damp the movement of the cover when the cover pivots between the open and closed positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a damping mechanism for a cover of an electronic device that is robust and durable. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.